Twitchs Story
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: Theres not enough fanfics about Twitch, So read this if your Twitch fans! R&RUPDATED!
1. Cars! Cars! Everywhere!

I really, wanted to write a ficcy about Twitch...There ain't very much about him so tell me if ya like it!  
  
I made Squids story first so, this is kinda takin off by someone elses point of view...Twitch!  
  
Ummm...anyways read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy the age of 8 sat on a step in front of his house. He was fidgeting, his dad was grilling food in the backyard, while his mom was sick in the house sleeping. She was always sick, he was getting use to it. His parents told him and his older sister to stay strong, and maybe she'll get better. His mom would be in the hospital, but she wanted to be with her family and take medication there, ONLY if it got serious she'd go to the hospital.  
  
"Brian! What did you do with my car keys!"Yelled his upset sister. His sister just got her license and was always blaming him when her keys were missing.  
  
"How do ya know I have 'em!"Brian yelled back. He smiled as he looked at his sisters car and fealt the lump in his pocket. Shure he took 'em but he wouldn't tell. His sister came walking out the door furious.  
  
"BRIAN! GIVE ME MY KEYS!"She yelled in his face.  
  
"Geez, evil big sister, here."He handed the keys to her.  
  
"Man, I hate having a bratty little brother like you!"She yelled and grabbed the keys from him. She walked to her car.  
  
"Where ya goin, Jen?" He asked with a pesky smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter to you, just take care of mom."She got in the car and drove away.  
  
"I hate Jennifer, always ruining all my fun,"He walked down the sidewalk. Him and his sister were 8 years apart but were fighting all the time. The eight year old, walked around the block. He spotted someone getting out of there car quickly and running up to there house. They left the car door wide open, the engine still running.  
  
"They musta forgot sumthin,"The boy smiled, his body making quick movements. He ran over to the car and looked inside, then with one quick look towards the house, jumped in the car. Closing the door and locking it. He could hardly reach the pedals, but could still make the car go forward. First it jerked slowly, then stopped, faster, and faster. The car soon was roaring down the road, nothing was stopping him. All Brian could hear was the complaining of the car owner, screaming curses. Brian didn't care, his hands were twitching like crazy, this was the highlight of his day. This wasn't the first time behind the wheel, he remembered a few times.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Brian was about two years old, him and his family were driving home from the store. His dad driving and his mom sitting in the passengers seat. He was in the back, sitting in a tight carseat, his ten year old sister sitting by him.  
  
"Come on Brian, Say Jen-i-fer..."His sister tried to get the toddler to talk. Brian stared at her wide eyed, and then stared out the window. A cop cars sirens were heard outside, a small van on the other side of the road was being chased. Brian started squeeling with laughter at the sight of the cop chase.  
  
"Baby, what are ya laughin at?"Tiredly his mom looked back and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Car!"He answered as he pointed outside.  
  
"Yes, car."His mom answered.  
  
"Yeah, its a police car, can you say pol-ice?"His sister asked. The little boy just stared at her and fell into a peaceful sleep. When they returned home, his parents saw there sleeping child.  
  
"Awwww, I don't wanna take him in yet, he'll wake up,"Whispered his mom.  
  
"Yeah, and if he wakes up he'll cry non-stop,"Added his sister. They all nodded in agreement, Brian was one of the hardest children to calm down.  
  
"I'll just leave the heat running in the car, and lock it, he can take his afternoon nap out here."His dad whispered.  
  
"Good idea,"Brians mom smiled, and they closed and locked the doors.   
  
Brian woke up, his little two year old head dazed. He looked around, his parents and sister gone.   
  
"Mommy?"He looked around.  
  
"Daddy?...Jenny?"He panicked and with his chubby little hands unbuckled his carseat. A tear rolled down his cheek, did they forget him? He climbed into the front seat of the car, warm air blowing in his face from the vent. He squeeled in laughter, dispite the tears already on his wet cheeks. Brian looked up and saw the keys still in the car. He looked down at the gears, and put his hands on the gear shift and pulled back. Automaticly the car jerked back running into a garbage can. Brian giggled uncontrollably, until his mom came running out screaming, she ran up to the car and pulled Brian out.  
  
"No, sweety don't ever do that again,"She kissed his forehead, the toddler was smiling.  
  
"Mommy!Fun lets do 'gain!"He squeeled with joy. She took the keys out of the car and carried the boy in.  
  
"No, thats bad Brian, don't ever do that,"  
  
Brian just smiled, he liked it, it was his joyride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian smiled at the thought of his first car experience, he could never forget that. All of a sudden sirens were heard in Brians ears. The cops were on his tail, was he gonna be a good boy and pull over? Don't bet on that.  
  
"Woohoo! Car chase..."He responded to himself. Hot pursuit ran through his mind. The cops were yelling at him through their speekers, he didn't care. He was pretty short though and couldn't exactly see where he was going, he ended up running into a ditch, swerving off the road. He could've got more injured, but the way the car landed totaled the car, and left him in one piece. The police all jumped out of their cars and ran up to the busted car, they swung open the door and roughly pulled the boy out.  
  
"Your in trouble now, young man!" Brian innocently smiled as they walked him off to the police station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6 years later....  
  
Brian now fourteen walked out of his house, his dad warning him not to get into any trouble. His mom died two years ago, she was diagnosed with stomach cancer when he hit the age of ten. Him and his dad were the only ones living at there old house now. His sister went off to college a few years back. Brian fealt alone most of the time, he fealt the only way to be happy is to get in trouble. He smiled and walked off. 


	2. The day that changed everything

Brian walked down the old, backroad of his neiborhood. Not much was back there, only a few houses. It was his thinking spot, where he could be by himself. He ran up to a huge rock and sat down on it, he was fidgety, like always. He looked up at the bright, sunny sky, and smiled.  
  
"Why?"He asked himself.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me..."He continued to stare at the crisp, blue sky as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"I thought you loved me,"He looked back down at the ground, and snapped out of it. Noticing he was talking to himself again. Brian was shaking as he got up and wiped his eyes, he had to stop thinking of his mom, she died a while ago. He looked down at his feet, and squeezed his eyes shut,  
  
"Im sorry,"Tears came from his closed eyes.  
  
Memories shot through his head, the days before his mom died were so clear to him. Brian just couldn't forget that one day, that changed everything.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian was starting 6th grade, at almost 12 years old, he was ready. But his parents were making him take the bus...he never rode the bus before, and maybe it would've been better if he never did.  
  
Brian stood at the bus stop, some other kids were there, all older. He was the smallest one standing there, his hands were tightly wrapped around his backpack straps, as he started twitching. The bus was pulling up, and the kids lined up to enter the bus when it stopped. He was the last one on, smiling and fidgeting as he hopped on the bus.  
  
"Whats up with you?"Asked a boy he sat next to.  
  
"Nothing, nothing,"He quickly answered.  
  
The bus started moving and Brian watched out the window, everything was moving so fast, fast, FAST!  
  
Some of the kids in the back of the bus were acting up, as in cussing, throwing things out the window, and not sitting down. The bus driver was getting agrivated and stopped the bus, she walked back to yell at the kids. Brian smiled and thought, No ones at the wheel, here's my chance...  
  
He got up and walked towards the front, he was only sitting three seats down so this was pretty easy. Brian sat down in the bus drivers seat, his body started making jerky movements again. He heard a few kids whispering and giggling, saying stuff like,"What is he doing?" and "He's gonna get in trouble.."  
  
He didn't care, in one fast movement he started the bus and slammed the gas.  
  
"What are you doing!"The bus driver yelled as she fell backwards from the fast moving bus.   
  
Brian continued to pick up speed, kids in the bus screamed, some cried, some cheered. He was happy, shaking like crazy, maybe even laughing a little. That was until the bus slammed into three cars in front of him, stopping the bus.  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT! THE EMERGENCY EXIT!"The bus driver yelled as kids made there way to the back of the bus. Kids were crying and coughing from the smoke that filled the air. The bus driver counted the kids, until she noticed one was still in there, Brian. She walked in the bus and looked through the thick, smoke and grabbed for the small boy in the drivers seat. She yanked him out, he was still awake.  
  
"Are you hurt?"She asked Brian. His face was black and dirty, he was coughing from the smoke that filled his lungs.  
  
"No.."He answered.  
  
"Good, cause Im gonna HURT YOU!"She screamed at the boy."What do you think you were doing?"She stared at Brian, he said nothing. Police, Abulance, and Firetrucks came speeding down the street. Stretchers were taking tons of wounded patients to the hospitol, the bus was getting sprayed down by the firetrucks. Brian fealt like he was standing alone, although there was people screaming and crying all around him. He looked over and saw the bus driver talking to the cops, not good. They walked over to Brian and told him to get into the police car, the Backseat of the police car. Brian didn't want to come easily, he backed away from the cops and looked around quickly. He wanted to run as far away as he could...BUT it was too late, one of the cops grabbed hold of Brians wrist.  
  
"Your coming with us,"  
  
The cops took him to the police station, where it was cold and empty. They had him handcuffed to a chair, they didn't want him to run away.   
  
"What'd I get myself into..."He looked at the door, which was now opening. Two officers walked in, followed by Brians dad. Brian smiled inocently, one of the cops walked up and unlocked his handcuffs. There were red rings, and marks around his wrists as if they were gonna bleed.   
  
"Were you trying to escape out of these?"The man asked.  
  
Brian said nothing, he was trying to pull his hands out of the cuffs, but that caused pain.  
  
"Come Brian..."His dad was angry. Brian walked out of the station, following his dad.   
  
They got into their small car,  
  
"Dad I, uh.."Brian started.  
  
"Brian don't say anything,"His dad started the car and started driving.  
  
"This isn't the way home,"Brian commented as he looked out the window.  
  
"Thats because we're going to the hospitol..."His dad stopped for a red light.  
  
"What!Why?"Brian questioned. His dad turned and looked at him.  
  
"Cause while you were out, having the time of your life! Your mom passed out, you don't know how sick she is..."They pulled into the hospitol parking lot.  
  
When Brian and his dad walked into his moms hospitol room, she was having trouble breathing. Brian ran up to her.  
  
"Mom! Are you ok? Whats wrong? Are you going to die?Is this..."He was cut off by his mothers low, tender voice.  
  
"Slow down, so many questions, my son..."She brushed some of his stray hair from his dirty face.  
  
"You've been a badboy..."Tears streamed down her face. Brian heard his quiet older sister which was sitting by the other side of the bed whisper"Mommy..."  
  
"But..I.."His mom began but then began to cough and froze. Brian heald on to his moms hand.  
  
"But...But what??"He asked. Her eyes were wide open, she stopped breathing.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Brian walked towards the road, but before his feet hit the gravil of the street a fast car sped by. It was a mustang convertible, Brian could tell. He just smiled as the fast car zoomed away.  
  
"Cool.."He whispered under his breath. 


	3. Here comes Trouble

Brian walked a little down the way he saw the car go, then paused. He always had such an obsession with fast cars and danger he never actually knew how much trouble he'd actually get in. He walked for about an hour until he stopped to find himself a couple feet away from the Mustang Convertible he saw earlier. Except no one was in it...  
  
He smiled as he began twitching once again, the car was his target. In less then a minute he was in it and speeding down the road. Of course, this was not a busy street so there was hardly any cars around as he won his own races. His adreniline fired up as his heart beat raced. His sweat ran down his forehead as his joyride began. Twitching uncontrollably he zoomed past another car, not knowing the person in the other car was his father. His father didn't reconize him, he was going way to fast for him to, all his father noticed was the speeding red car.  
  
Brian was having the time of his life, going faster and faster down the empty roads. He let out a yell of excitement as he blew a stop sign, he felt nothing could go wrong...  
  
A cops loud sirens were heard in the distance, Brian gulped.  
  
"There after me.."He whispered in worry. But as soon as he caught site of the cop his worried expression changed to a mischevious smile.  
  
"Let the fun begin.."He slammed harder on the gas causing him to whip back then forward. He laughed to himself, twitching even more then before. He heard muffled voices coming from the cop car, but it wasn't only one now there were two!  
  
'oh great...' he thought to himself as he continued to pick up speed.  
  
Too bad he wasn't smart enough to pull over...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review...  
  
ByEs  
  
TWITCH!!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
sry...I have issues..  
  
TwItChY CaR FrEaK logging off now**click** 


End file.
